Conventional multi junction solar cells have been widely used for terrestrial and space applications because of their high efficiency. Multijunction solar cells (100), as shown in FIG. 1, include multiple diodes in series connection, known in the art as junctions or subcells (106, 107, and 108), realized by growing thin regions of epitaxy in stacks on semiconductor substrates. Each subcell in a stack possesses a unique bandgap and is optimized for absorbing a different portion of the solar spectrum, thereby improving efficiency of solar energy conversion. These subcells are chosen from a variety of semiconductor materials with different optical, electrical, and physical properties in order to absorb different portions of the solar spectrum. The materials are arranged such that the bandgap of the subcells becomes progressively smaller from the top subcell (106) to the bottom subcell (108). Thus, high-energy photons are absorbed in the top subcell and less energetic photons pass through to the lower subcells where they are absorbed. In every subcell, electron-hole pairs are generated and current is collected at ohmic contacts in the solar cell. Semiconductor materials used to form the subcells include, for example, germanium and alloys of one or more elements from group III and group V on the periodic table. Examples of these alloys include, for example, indium gallium phosphide, indium phosphide, gallium arsenide, aluminum gallium arsenide, indium gallium arsenide, and dilute nitride compounds. For ternary and quaternary compound semiconductors, a wide range of alloy ratios can be used.
Using conventional photovoltaic cells, solar arrays used to power space satellites are typically assembled manually which results in high cost and introduces the risk of reliability issues. Nearly all currently available space photovoltaic cells employ welded interconnect tabs for interconnecting adjacent cells, and a welded or monolithically integrated bypass diode on each individual photovoltaic cell. Photovoltaic cells assembled with bypass diodes, interconnects, and coverglass are referred to in the aerospace industry as “Coverglass Interconnected Cells” or “CICs”. These CICs are typically assembled using manual process steps. The mechanical design of commercially available CICs has not changed substantially in the past two decades.
To reduce the number of overall steps associated with the expensive, manual process steps used in both CIC and solar array assembly, the industry has been moving to increasingly larger CICs using both 4-inch and 6-inch Ge substrates.
Normally, a photovoltaic cell contributes around 20% to the total cost of a photovoltaic power module. Higher photovoltaic cell efficiency means more cost effective modules. Fewer photovoltaic devices are then needed to generate the same amount of output power, and the generation of higher power with fewer devices leads to reduced system costs, such as costs for structural hardware, assembly processes, wiring for electrical connections, etc. In addition, by using high efficiency photovoltaic cells to generate the same power, less surface area, fewer support structures, and lower labor costs are required for assembly installation.
Photovoltaic modules are a significant component in spacecraft power systems. Lighter weight and smaller photovoltaic modules are always preferred because the lifting cost to launch satellites into orbit is very expensive. Efficient surface area utilization of photovoltaic cells is especially important for space power applications to reduce the mass and fuel penalty associated with large photovoltaic arrays. Higher specific power (watts generated over photovoltaic array mass), which reflects the power one solar array can generate for a given launch mass, can be achieved with more efficient photovoltaic cells because the size and weight of the photovoltaic array will be less for the same power output. Additionally, higher specific power can be achieved using smaller cells more densely arranged over a photovoltaic array of a given size and shape.
Interconnection of multijunction photovoltaic cells is typically accomplished by welding interconnect ribbons to front side and back side contacts on the p- and n-sides of the device. Interconnecting multijunction photovoltaic cells using these methods can be costly. To minimize interconnection costs it can be desirable to use larger area photovoltaic cells to reduce the number of interconnects that need to be formed for a given panel area. This can lead to a reduction in surface area utilization. Interconnect welding is usually the most delicate operation in CIC assembly.
It is desirable to develop alternative device structures and methods for interconnecting multijunction photovoltaic cells to solar cell subsystems.